Everything's Possible nga kaya?
by nylanna
Summary: One day, nakasakay sa service si Sakura. Naka uniform siya na pang Rizal Nat’l Science High School. Nakatunganga sa kawalan. Iniisip niya si Sasuke. cute talaga ni Sasuke isip nya. Kaso, magakakatuluyan ba naman kaya sila? Everything's possible nga kaya?


**Everything's Possible …nga ba talaga?**

Salamat naman at nakapagpost na ako sa wakas ng story! Lagi kasing may pop chuva window was blocked eh! Pang-asar talaga! By the way dahil unang story ko ito at wala lang talaga akong magawa ngaun kaya one-shot lang ito! Hehehehe! Naku talaga tong utak ko oh! Nababaliw na naman! Better na magsimula na tayo agad or else… wala lang…lam nyo na un!

nylanna: Magandang araw po sa inyong lahat! Ako po ay si annalyn. Isa pong matinong bata na galing sa isang matinong eskwelahan sa Rizal!

sabay bato ng itlog ni JaLin

JaLin: Kapal moh! Ayusin mo nga buhay moh! Kinahihiya kita! Yuccckkkk ka!

nylanna: Ano bang- grr! I admit it! Inde ako matinong tao at d rin ako galing sa isang matinong eskwelahan! Huhuh! Sige nga..aalis na ako…huhhuh

(Sabay alis ng isang batang babae na naka-uniform pa ng RISCI -isa pong eskwelahan sa Rizal)

nylanna: nga pala! **Disclaimer:** Hinde poh akin ang Naruto! Sana nga sa akin nalang para mabaliktad ang kung ano-anong nasa mundo nila! Pero buti nalang di sa akin iyon kasi kung oo… ala nang kwenta ang Naruto! Hihihihi!

Pagkaalis niya ay nagopen na ang red curtains at nagistart na ang show…

**Everything's Possible …nga ba talaga?**

**By: nylanna**

Isang araw, nakasakay sa service si Sakura. Naka uniform siya na pang Rizal Nat'l Science High School. Nakatunganga sa kawalan. Iniisip ang cute na mukha ni Sasuke. Ang ganda na sana ng nasa utak niya ng biglang...

"Saku,oi! Ayos ka lang?"tanong ng isa sa mga kaservice niya at kaklase niya-- ang pangalan, Hinata.

"Huh?" nagising sa kawalan si Sakura.

"Naku si Ate… di pala nakikinig sa usapan naming dito sa service…" sigaw ng isang epal na first year--pangalan, Tenten.

"May iniisip yan… wag na nating guluhin-" sabi ni Neji.

"Bakit Kuya? Palagay mo anong iniisip nya?" tanong ng makulit na ding si Hinata.

" Malay…" sagot ni Neji.

" Sira ka talaga Ateh Hinata! Syempre si Kuya Naruto naiisip niyan!" sigaw ni Tenten. _'Naku patay! Nasabihan kong sira si Ate Hinata! Patay ako nyiyan kay Kuya Neji! Grr!'_

"Uh… oo nga siguro" _na-istarstuck_ si Hinata dun sa sinabi ni Tenten. Pano nga kung si Naruto. _'Oo nga naman… mas malaki nga ang percent na magkatuluyan silang dalawa kesa sa aming dal'wa ni Naruto! pang-asar na pag-iisip!'_

"Ano kayo? Haller! Kung sabihin ko kaya sa buong mundo na kayong dalawa ang may gusto dun? Di ba kayo mandidiri? Do'h!" sigaw ni Sakura sa dalawang makukulit na bata. _'Ewan ko sa inyo!'_

"Si ate talaga oh! If I know siya yung may gusto dun! Kaya lang di niya tanggap sa sarili niya na may gusto siya dun! At saka ala naman kaming sinabi na may gusto ka sa kanya ah! Uuuy! React kaagad! Yikeee!" pagtatangol ni Tenten sa sarili.

" Ano ka! Eh di ba yun ang pinapalabas nyo? Sabihin palang na siya ung iniisip ko eh!" defend ni Saku sa sarili.

" Eh malay ba nilang pinagiisipan mo kung pano mamamatay si Naruto!" sabat naman nitong si Ino.

" Wag kang sasabat-sabat dito! Kapal mo rin noh! Ala ka naming kinalanman dito ah!" sigaw ni Saku sa tenga ni Ino

" Ano ka? Kapag naging crush mo ung kumag na si Naruto edi masaya kasi mawawalan na ako ng isang kalaban sa pagmamahal ni Sasuke!" sagot ni Ino.

Hini na nagsalita pa an gating bida. Naisip niya… imposible nga pala silang magkatyuluyan nitong si Sasuke… bukod sa mas marami siyang ka-close na babaeng may gusto din sa kanya eh di naman sila close! At talbog pa siya sa ganda nitong mga babaeng to!

' ang _lalandi kasi nila Sakura! Sila make-up ng make-up every 30 minutes eh ikaw natural BAUTY mo na yan! Ka ya mo yan!' _sigaw ng deep inside niya sa kanya.

' _Inde eh… lam mo kasi kahit na sabihin mong maganda ako kahit hindi naman talaga eh di naman mapapapnsin yun ni Sasuke kasi-' _paliwanag niya sa deep inside niya

'_Kasi ano? Kase maganda sila? Kase blah.. blah.. blah.. blah.. blah..' _tuloy parin ang pagsasalita ng dep inside niya.

Hinde na siya sumagot pa sa deep inside niya. Alam niya naman kasi an hinde nagiisip ang munti niyang deep inside kung minsan.

'_Basta kapag may ibinigay sa aking sign ang mga bathala sa langit para malaman ko kung possible ngang pwede kaming dalawa ni Sasuke edi iaaccept ko ang pagkatalo ko sa deep inside kong mangmang.'_

"Haruno! Cosine square teta minus sine square teta minus teta all over one minus sine teta quantity cosine teta!" sigaw ni Mr. Romulo Arada Jr.

' _What da! Asa loob nap ala ako ng classroom!'_

" Haruno! I'm waiting for your answer!" sigaw ni Mr. Romulo Arada Jr.

'_Hula na lang o compute? Compute.'_

"Ahem…" papansin ni Mr. Romulo Arada Jr.

"secant teta po…" with matching pangangatog ng boses.

" …Good…"

'_Gush na buhay to oh!'_

Natapos na ang araw (bilis noh?) ala pa rin ang sign na hinihingi ni Sakura. Umupo muna siya sa damuhan malapit sa eskwelahan nila. Well, medyo naging favorite place niya un kasi malamig dun. Hindi dahil sa dating sementeryo un pero dahil sa hanging kung ano man na naroon na nakaka refresh ng utak.

"Hayy, tinatamad pa akong umuwi!" sabi ni Sakura

" Baket?" tyanong naman ng isang lalaki sa likod niya.

'_Pamilyar ang boses na iyon ah!' _" Ala lang." paglingon ni Sakura ay nakita niya ang isang lalaking naka-uniform din ng RISCI, may itim na buhok, cute at higit sa lahat ang pangalan niya ay

"Sasuke? Ba't ka… nandito? Diba dapat kasama mo yung mga Fangirls moh" nangangatogngatog pa ang boses niya nun.

Natawa si Sasuke. " Bakit? Sa tingin mo gusto kong makasama yung mga yun?"

"Hinde naman" nawala na ang kaba ni Sakura. " Bakit? Sino bang mas gusto mong kasama?"

"Pano kung sabihin ko sa iyong di mo siya kilala?"

"Nag-aaral ba dito?"

"Oo"

"Yun naman pala eh! Madali na lang yun!"

" Eh di mo panga kilalang lubusan sarili mo eh!"

" Kinalaman nun?"

" kaw un eh."

" Ano?"

" Sabi ko…" bumuntong ng hininga. "…Si Haruno Sakura"

"…"

" Patawatrin mo sana ako dito"

"Saan-"

Di na siya nakapagsalita pa. Hinila siya ni Sasuke. Hinawakan ung pisngi niya saka…un edi hinalikan ni Sasuke si Sakura. Shock si Sakura pero ayos lang yun. Syempre isipin mo yun na yung sign na hinihingi mo!

"Sakura, ikaw ang mahal ko"

"Ako din Sasuke" sabay yakap ni Sakura kay Sasuke.

**END**


End file.
